chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Somewhere in Paradise feat. Jeremih
Officially premiered when he first performed on SNL, “Somewhere in Paradise” talks about Chance’s mainstream fame, and how he feels about it when he reminisces his 10 Day era. Lyrics Jeremih I believe that if I fly, prolly end up somewhere in paradise I believe that if I fly, I'll prolly end up somewhere in paradise 1: Chance The Rapper Chancelor the rapper, Chatham the hood Santa to children, had to bag up the goods They say I'm savin' my city, say I'm stayin' for good They screamin', "Chano for mayor," I'm thinkin' maybe I should Fucked a few A&R's, told 'em, "Bitch I can’t wife you" Told your ass since day one, I don't like labels or titles I'm a rascally rabbit, I know that tricks is for addicts That need fixes for habits, in love with carrots and cabbage I'm a savage, established, bad bitch magnet, I'm magic Your majesty, I'm majestic, I think my message is massive Think you passive aggressive I think you passed up your prime Think you passed up your chance to be Chance Now pass it to A-Rap I should have rhymed it with rhyme Ain't we been here before? Ain't my principal told me that I can't rap at that show? Then I rapped at that show, simple as that Got a complex from Complex off of the simplest raps And it goes like... Chance The Rapper Fannin' the fire, hands is up higher Cannot believe it, damn I'm a rider Ridin' on twenties, twenty years prior, I couldn't buy a Forget it you get it God is so awesome, devil's a liar Take 'em to church, but I need a choir Jeremih I believe that if I fly, prolly end up somewhere in paradise I believe that if I fly, I'll prolly end up somewhere in paradise 2: Chance The Rapper Blow out your speakers, roll some more loud That's the sound of the reefer, I think my parents is proud Thank my fans in the bleachers Think my teachers need features I think I'm walkin' with Jesus, I knew my feet wouldn't drown I been close to the edge, I been trippin' and stuff Somebody slipped me a mickey But I ain't giving a fuck Really, a milli? How 'bout six billion more Or I'm outie like how'd he cut that umbilical cord? As I smoke herb in this Uber suburban dressed in an Urban Outfitters Shirt and burgundy pair of Jordans I asked the acid if words were worth worryin' over Her explanation seemed agitated She said let me answer your question With some questions questionin' yours Like why the devil can't get you? And why these labels can't catch you? And why'd he make you so special, why did he bless you? Think about it I woke up this mornin' I woke up this mornin' Gotta smile when I say that shit, I woke up this mornin' Go! Chance the Rapper Fannin' the fire, hands is up higher Cannot believe it, damn I'm a rider Ridin' on twenties, twenty years prior, I couldn't buy a Forget it you get it God is so awesome, devil's a liar Take 'em to church, but I need a choir 2: R. Kelly I believe, I believe, there's somewhere out there for us all, there's a paradise (there is a paradise) I believe that if I die, I'll see my homies somewhere in paradise (I'll see 'em somewhere in paradise) Chance The Rapper Fannin' the fire, hands is up higher Cannot believe it, damn I'm a rider Ridin' on twenties, twenty years prior, I couldn't buy a Forget it you get it God is so awesome, devil's a liar Take 'em to church, but I need a choir Choir I believe, I believe, I believe Somewhere in paradise I believe, I believe, I believe Somewhere in paradise I believe, I believe, I believe Category:Songs Category:Singles